Hinamaya Iku
Hinamaya Iku is the heir of the Iku Grand Fortune. She is the only (biological) daughter of John Alfred and Elizabeth Iku and the granddaughter of Sinfero Angrove Iku. She was Vincent's former mistress during when he worked as her personal butler during his time at Luxury City. She currently attends Pearlshore World University. Appearance Hinamaya's main color is pink with a slightly darker pink outline. She has yellow eyes and is considerably smaller in height than the rest of the characters that are not kids, which often has others mistaking her for a pre-teen. Her anime design has her with pink twin tails tied with a pair of yellow ribbons. Her yellow eyes remain as they are, and her height is also shown in that she is at least by chest point of most of the characters in their own respective anime designs. Personality History be Added... Plot 'Chapter I' Part 1 Hinamaya is a student of Class 1-3 and becomes the classmate of Vincent Universe. At some point prior to the final episode, Hinamaya was assisted by him on her way to school after the car she was using suffered a broken engine, as well as being assisted through avoiding detention after being framed for stealing a fellow classmate's belonging. At the end of Part 1, Hinamaya learns of Vincent failing his science class and will be held back for another year if he does not take a summer class to make up for it and so goes to and offers him to come with her to Luxury City as she will help him get enrolled at Luxury Summer High, which Vincent accepts. 'Season 1' Hinamaya takes Vincent with her to Luxury City, her home town, to help him get accepted in Luxury Summer High to take a make-up science class in order to not be held back another year at their high school. Stopping by at her house, a big mansion, Hinamaya introduces Vincent to her parents, who welcome him as their daughter's friend. After telling them why she brought her classmate with her, Hinamaya is told by her parents that while they will help Vincent get in to Luxury Summer High in gratitude for him helping their daughter many times before, they want to make sure Vincent can be trusted due to a recent guests of their's nearly stealing some of their belongings. Hinamaya assures her parents that she trusts Vincent and take their daughter's word for it. 'Season 2' be Added... 'Chapter IV' be Added... 'Season 3' be Added... 'Get Your K-On!' be Added... 'Chapter V' be Added... 'Season 4' be Added... 'Chapter VI' be Added... Relationships --- Hinamaya's Relationships Gallery Hinamaya Iku -- artwork 1.png|Design from Season 1 vincent x hinamaya 4.png|Hinamaya and Vincent Hinamaya Iku -- anime artwork 1.2.png|An art sheet of Hinamaya's anime design. Trivia *Hinamaya's name is derived from the Japanese word "hina" (陽菜) which means 陽 (hi) "sun, sunlight" or 日 (hi) "day, sun" combined with 菜 (na) "vegetables, greens", and "maya" means "magic" or "illusion" in Hindu. Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer